Tepuk Idola
by Natsu no Sakura
Summary: Pernah dengar tentang permainan tepuk nyamuk? Sayangnya ini bukan tepuk nyamuk permainan anak-anak lagi, dan sialnya Utatane Piko harus memainkannya. Untuk IVFA #2: Game. An Authorjelek x Natsu no Sakura collab


**Tepuk Idola - an Authorjelek x Natsu no Sakura collab**

**DISCLAIMER: Utatane Piko (c) Sony Music Distribution. Oliver (c) PowerFX and VocaTone. Hiyama Kiyoteru (c) AH-Software.**

**Warning: AU. (Mungkin) OOC. Gaje. Silakan tekan tombol _back _jika Anda tidak menyukai cerita ini.  
**

Sepuluh menit menuju pukul satu, dan kelas itu, kelas 3-2, kosong. Hanya tersisa sesosok siswa berambut putih yang duduk dalam posisi membaca di salah satu pojok kelas.

...Ralat. Pulau-pulau kecil yang terbentuk di buku tulis naas itu menandakan bahwa sang _internet idol_ yang tersisa di ruangan itu, Utatane Piko, tengah tertidur. Dan satu hal yang mengherankan adalah tak ada yang menyadari ia tertidur dan menciptakan kepulauan tak bernama di lembar-lembar putih buku tulisnya.

"...Hnn..."

Bangun juga dia.

"Sudah kosong... ya?" Kepalanya terangkat sedikit, menyisir ruangan itu.

Dan gravitasi plus kantuk menarik kepala si bocah putih kembali ke atas mejanya. Tapi, ia segera menyadari kalau ia sendirian. Langsung saja dibereskannya buku-bukunya, mengambil tasnya, dan beranjak dari bangkunya. Dan derap langkahnya bergema di koridor, tanpa ada gangguan dari sudut mana pun. "Aku sudah benar-benar sendirian, ya. Padahal biasanya masih ramai sekarang..."

Jelas. Sekolah itu pulang pukul setengah satu hari ini, dan biasanya sekolahnya tak akan sepi sampai dua jam setelah jam pulang. Tapi ia mengabaikan kebingungannya. Hei, hei, adrenalinnya tak akan terpancing hanya karena situasi seperti ini. Bagaimana pun, ia kan laki-laki yang tidak akan dikalahkan oleh rasa takut akan suasana sepi.

Begitu ia sampai di lantai satu, hal pertama yang menyambutnya adalah, "_Yozakura mai mitoreta sakamichi~_" **[1]**

_Internet idol_ dengan handle P-ko itu langsung tersenyum lebar dengan efek bunga-bunga sambil mengeluarkan telepon genggamnya. "Aa~ ternyata suaraku bagus ya~"

Nada dering SMS-nya adalah lagu yang pernah ia _cover_, saudara-saudara.

Dibukanya SMS yang masuk ke telepon genggamnya. Sepasang iris dwiwarna-nya membaca barisan tulisan yang terukir di layar.

'Ayo bermain denganku.'

Ia melirik ke arah pengirimnya. Tak ada nomor yang tercantum sebagai pengirim pesan singkat itu.

"Ini apa, coba?" Piko mengunci tombol telepon genggamnya. "...Lupakan saja, lah. Paling itu dari fansku~"

Dan ia pun melanjutkan perjalanan ke gerbang sekolah. Santai, seperti ia yang biasa. Tapi segalanya berubah ketika ia sudah melangkah keluar dari gerbang. "Bukannya tadi... aku sudah keluar, ya?"

Remaja beriris heterokrom itu menggigit bibir, menyadari bahwa ia kembali lagi ke dalam sekolah. Dicobanya melangkah keluar, dan kejadian yang sama terulang. Lagi. Dan lagi. Membuat ia tak bisa tak bergidik heran dan ketakutan.

Ia tak bisa pergi dari sana.

"Aku sudah bilang, kan? Ayo bermain denganku."

Sesosok bocah berambut pirang muncul di depan Piko, entah dari mana. Wajahnya bisa dibilang cukup manis, sama seperti anak-anak lelaki yang masih belum memasuki masa remaja. Tapi ekspresinya sama sekali bukan milik seorang bocah. Bukan—tenang saja, ekspresinya bukan ekspresi _pedobear_ yang siap menerkam mangsa.

Wajahnya datar, tapi kilatan di matanya terlihat... sadis.

"Ada _overly attached yandere_ di sini, sepertinya."

Dan celetukan Piko itu menghancurkan suasana.

"Aku bukannya posesif, tahu! Tapi kau yang tak mau bermain denganku!"

"Ck. Terserah, deh. Mau main apa?"

Seringai terbentuk di wajah bocah itu. Dikeluarkannya setumpuk kartu. "Kita main kartu. Tapi ini bukan permainan kartu biasa."

"Itu... kartu remi gambar Barbie?"

Anak lelaki itu berdecak kesal. "Aku hanya punya yang seperti ini."

Piko memutar bola matanya. "Ayo mulai saja, kalau begitu. Aku tak mau membuang waktu. Aku ingin segera berpacaran dengan kasur dan guling di rumah."

"Heh," bocah berambut pirang itu tak bisa menahan seringainya. "Kau... menarik, Utatane Piko-kun."

Sebelah alis sewarna salju terangkat. "Kau tahu namaku dari mana, hm?"

"Itu bukan hal yang perlu kauketahui, Piko-kun~ Bagaimana kalau kita mulai saja?" Meletakkan kartu itu, lalu si pirang kecil itu mundur beberapa langkah.

Piko membelalakkan mata terkejut. Yang benar saja, sekelilingnya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi tempat yang terselubung kegelapan. Ia kira yang seperti ini hanya bisa terjadi di dunia game saja.

"Wha—"

"Ah, aku lupa memperkenalkan diriku," seringai di wajah bocah itu makin menjadi. "Aku Oliver, dan aku yang akan menjadi lawan mainmu, Piko-hyuu."

"Kenapa nama panggilanku kau ubah lagi?!" Pemuda Utatane itu berseru. Yah, masa dia dipanggil dengan nama panggilan aneh-aneh oleh anak kecil itu?

Oliver tak menghiraukan protes Piko. Wajahnya sudah kembali datar. "Jadi peraturannya begini. Kau tahu permainan tepuk nyamuk?"

Piko mengangguk cepat. Ia biasa memainkannya bersama dengan teman-temannya. Tapi ia belum pernah memainkannya dengan anak pra-remaja sadis seperti sosok di depannya ini. "Lalu?"

"Permainannya seperti tepuk nyamuk biasa. Tapi setiap kali kau gagal menepuk kartu lebih cepat dariku..." Oliver menyeringai lagi. "Kau akan kehilangan sesuatu yang penting, Piko-kun."

Dan saat itu, sebuah papan dengan petak-petak yang menyala muncul di belakang Oliver.

* * *

Ia siap di tempat. Oliver pun sudah siap. Dengan dua puluh enam kartu di tangan masing-masing. Pemilik surai putih itu memulai permainan, tangannya meletakkan selembar kartu di lantai yang kini sewarna malam. Mata menatap tajam, namun penuh pengharapan. Ia ingin bisa keluar dari situasi ini secepat mungkin. Menang atau kalah akan diterimanya, yang penting ia tak terjebak lagi di sini. "As."

Oliver menyumbangkan satu kartu dari kartu-kartu yang ia pegang. "Dua."

"Tiga," lanjut Piko.

"Empat."

"Lima."

"Enam."

Kartu yang diletakkan anak beriris keemasan itu menunjukkan enam buah sekop.

Piko berusaha menepuk tumpukan kartu itu. Ia berhasil di percobaan pertamanya. Wajahnya terlihat lega, tapi juga ada gurat-gurat meremehkan di sana. "Ha. Cuma begini, eh? Aku pasti menang darimu."

"Siapa bilang?" Raut wajah Oliver terlihat begitu serius. "Kau akan kalah dengan menyakitkan."

Piko tersenyum mengejek. "Oh, ya? Jangan besar kepala."

Disisihkannya tumpukan tadi, dan diberikannya pada Oliver. Dan ia kembali meletakkan satu kartu. "Tujuh."

Satu kartu dari Oliver. Lalu Piko. Lalu Oliver lagi. Berganti-ganti, dua orang itu meletakkan kartu demi kartu, membuat kartu-kartu itu menjadi tumpukan yang tergeletak lesu. Permainan terus bergulir, hingga—

"Lima."

Lawan main Piko mengeluarkan selembar kartu dengan lima hati di atasnya. Dan bocah itu pun langsung menepuknya. "Kau yang besar kepala, Piko-chin~"

Satu petak bercahaya di papan besar itu mati.

Tiba-tiba telepon genggam Piko bergetar. Langsung saja sang _net idol_ itu merogoh sakunya dan mengambil benda itu. Sebaris tulisan tertera di layarnya. Tiga pesan masuk. Dibukanya pesan-pesan tersebut satu demi satu, dan kedua matanya membelalak.

Pesan pertama berisi kata-kata penuh kebencian dari alamat email yang, seingat Piko, pernah mengirim pesan, "Aku fans beratmu, P-ko!" atau semacam itu. Dua lagi dari sebuah situs tempat ia biasa mengunggah _cover-cover_nya. Dan keduanya memberitakan dua videonya mendapat komentar-komentar negatif yang menjatuhkannya.

"Ini... apa? Tidak mungkin kan?" tawanya kecut. Tidak, ini bukan _game_ yang ada di film-film yang bisa mengubah takdir. Tidak. Ini hanya karena ingatannya yang kacau saja. Ia tahu semua idola punya _hater_. Piko tak perlu mengkhawatirkan ini semua.

Tapi, tunggu. Kalau dipikir-pikir, tadi anak di depannya itu mengajaknya bermain. Permainan itu bukankah sama artinya dengan _game_?

Tidak. Piko harus bisa percaya semua itu hanyalah delusinya.

"Kau tidak boleh menganggap enteng permainan ini, Piko-hyun~" Sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunannya. Perlu ia pikirkan maksud dari kata-kata anak aneh di depannya. Ia harus mulai serius. Kemenangan merupakan tujuannya.

"Baiklah. Lanjutkan."

Seringai si pirang belum menghilang agak membuat Piko risih dan heran. Bagaimana bisa seseorang tersenyum selama itu tanpa merasa lelah sedikitpun? Atau memang dia anak ajaib yang tak bisa merasa lelah? Sudah. Cukup yang ia pikirkan. Kartu lain mulai dibalik. Konsentrasi, Piko. Konsentrasi.

Permainan pun kembali berjalan. "Enam."

"Tujuh."

"Delapan."

Dan senyum di wajah si pirang misterius itu makin melebar. "Sembilan."

Tangan Piko bergerak cepat, menepuk tumpukan itu. Namun Oliver hanya menatapnya datar. Sembari menunjuk ke tangan Piko, ia berucap, "Itu bukan kartu angka sembilan."

Kedua manik Piko membulat. Diangkatnya tangannya, dan telihatlah kartu-kartu yang jumlahnya masih bisa dihitung jari. Dan kartu teratas adalah kartu bertuliskan nomor enam, lengkap dengan enam hati yang tercetak jelas di atasnya.

Bukan sembilan.

Satu petak kehilangan cahaya, dan delapan email masuk ke telepon genggam pemuda salju itu. Piko membuka seluruhnya, dan yang ia temukan sama saja dengan pesan yang masuk sebelumnya. Kata-kata yang menyerangnya. Ejekan. Kata-kata kasar. Sarkasme.

"Sepuluh."

Oliver tak memedulikan situasi; ia melanjutkan permainan tanpa persetujuan Piko. Sang _internet idol _menelan ludah, lalu kembali meneruskan permainan. Menaruh satu kartu, yang akan disambut oleh Oliver. Hingga onggokan itu kembali terbentuk, dan Piko akan berusaha menepuknya sebelum Oliver. Namun entah mengapa, Oliver selalu lebih cepat darinya, kecuali pada saat-saat keberuntungan berpihak pada Piko (seperti pada giliran pertamanya) dan tak ada petak yang kehilangan cahaya.

Dan seiring dengan permainan yang semakin memanas, telepon genggam Piko semakin sering bergetar. Semakin banyak pesan berisi sindiran dan cemoohan yang menghujani _inbox-_nya. Semakin banyak komentar-komentar tak mengenakkan bermunculan di video-video _cover _pemuda putih itu. Dan ia ingin kabur dari fakta itu, tapi ia mulai merasa depresi.

Oliver tersenyum, matanya menatap intens pada papan yang kini tak bercahaya lagi, kecuali untuk belasan petak yang tersebar dan berkelip sunyi. "Hm, hm. Cahayanya meredup… seperti ketenaranmu, eh, P-ko? Ah, bukan. Piko-kun?"

Seharusnya ia menyadari ini sejak tadi.

* * *

Tiga kartu di tangan Oliver, dan kurang dari tiga puluh kartu di tangan Piko.

Ini berarti ia akan kalah. Yah, meski nanti akhirnya Piko yang menang, hatinya sudah tak tenang lagi. Bagaimana ia bisa tenang—permainan masih terus berlanjut, dengan ditemani getaran-getaran monoton yang berasal dari telepon genggamnya, sekumpulan _hate mail _yang masuk silih berganti, video-videonya yang mulai mendapatkan _dislike _dalam jumlah yang tak terbayangkan olehnya. Poster-poster bergambar _avatar _dunia mayanya yang dirusak, dibuang, bahkan dibakar.

Ia ingin lari dari kenyataan sialan ini.

"Bagaimana rasanya dibenci semua orang, Pikopiko? Apakah menyenangkan~?"

Suara Oliver menggema, terdengar mengejek dan suram. Dan pemuda salju itu tak tahan lagi. "AAARGH! APA MAKSUDMU DENGAN SEMUA INI, HAA?!"

Ekspresi si pirang kecil itu telah mencapai titik puncak dalam skala ekspresi sadis. Seringainya lebar, membuat siapa pun semakin tertekan. "Mauku? Hanya ingin bermain-main denganmu. Sederhana saja."

"TAPI TIDAK HARUS BEGINI JUGA!"

Teriakan Piko makin menjadi, namun Oliver tak menganggap itu terjadi. Ia hanya meletakkan kembali selembar kartu. "Ayo kita lanjutkan. Kau ingin cepat bertemu dengan dunia nyata, kan? _King._"

Piko menatap lawan mainnya kosong, kedua manik dwiwarna itu kehilangan asa. "Sial… kau benar-benar menyebalkan, kau tahu?!"

Oliver terpaku sejenak, kemudian ia berdiri. Berjalan mendekati Piko dan menarik kerah seragam sang _internet idol. _"Nah—sekarang katakan padaku, Piko-kyun. Bagaimana rasanya patah arang dan kesepian seperti ini? Kau kehilangan fansmu, dan sekarang yang ada hanyalah cemoohan-cemoohan tadi."

"Katakan padaku, Utatane Piko-kun. Apa yang kau rasakan?"

* * *

Satu kartu di tangan Oliver, dua puluh empat di tangan Piko.

Bocah itu meletakkan sang kartu terakhir, kilatan di matanya terlihat seperti psikopat yang melihat korbannya yang telah kehilangan nyawa. "Aku menang."

Telepon genggam Piko bergetar berkali-kali seiring dengan matinya petak terakhir di papan itu. Dan siswa kelas 3 SMP itu telah kehilangan akal sehatnya di titik ini.

Sudah tidak ada lagi Utatane Piko sang idola. Yang ada hanyalah Utatane Piko yang sudah gila.

Oliver beranjak dari sana. "Selamat tinggal, Pi—"

"**Kalian berdua… kenapa masih ada di sekolah, hm?"**

"H-heh?"

Piko mengangkat kepalanya. Di tangannya ada dua puluh empat kartu remi Barbie yang masih utuh, dan ekspresinya tak seputus asa tadi. Tapi raut wajahnya kini lebih terlihat kaget. "Hi-Hiyama-sensei! Anda masih di sekolah juga?"

Lawan mainnya, seorang bocah kelas tujuh dengan iris keemasan ikut menatap ke arah lelaki berkacamata itu. "Kita main tepuk nyamuk, _Sensei. _Ayo ikut."

"Oliver-kun, Utatane-kun… kalian berdua ini kurang kerjaan sekali, sih," sang guru muda memutar bola matanya. "Sudah, cepat pulang. Ini sudah pukul setengah tiga."

Hiyama Kiyoteru melangkah cepat ke luar, tapi ia berbalik sesaat sebelum ia benar-benar keluar dari ruang kelas 3-2. "Omong-omong, aku baru tahu ada muridku yang _chuunibyou. _Tenang saja, aku tak akan menyebarkan ini, kok," ia tersenyum jahil, dan berlalu.

"Idemu jelek, Oliver. Kalau kita main di sekolah, kan, kita bisa ketahuan guru atau murid yang lain," Piko menghela nafas, sementara teman mainnya itu hanya tertawa. "Tapi Pikocchi ternyata payah sekali, ya. Masa kau kalah setelak itu."

"Be-ri-sik."

**TAMAT**

**[1]: remember (c) kannakuzu ft. Utatane Piko**

**A/N:**

Natsu no Sakura:

_Saa_... ini entri IVFA-nya. Saya nggak nyangka bisa selesai tepat waktu :') Pas bagian yang saya tulis kok rasanya abal ya orz. Dan iya, ini _mood whiplash _banget *gelinding* Idenya Sillo (Authorjelek) mantap sih 8'DDDD _Thanks for reading_!

Authorjelek:

... ini tepat waktu atau gak coba? (mati) Btw, reader ga usah peduliin saya, ya. Yang ngerjain banyak si NNS, kok. Saya cuma ngasih ide-ide gaje ama _main plot_. Sumpah kasihan banget yang collab ama saya. (heh)  
Sekian deh. Makasih udah baca~


End file.
